War, Peace, and Drummers
by kmb1088
Summary: My days as a TCHS Blue Devil Brigade freshman


Author's Note: What you're about to read is true. There are no alterations, except for maybe one or two exaggerations. Do not be frightened by what you read. People with heart problems and pregnant women should not read this fic. Have a nice day! (  
  
Chapter One: The Hat Game and Bananas  
  
My alarm clock buzzes. Dazed, I shut it off. It's red, luminous numbers tell me that it's too early in the summer to be getting up. It says its 6:30. I get ready and get my instrument in the car before my friend, Jennifer, calls.  
  
"HI!" Jennifer is very excited. You also must remember she's blonde and a flute player.  
  
"You don't have to yell. I'm already up."  
  
"Oh. Ok. See ya there!" *Click*  
  
I get in the car and go. On the way there all these thoughts are racing through my head. Despite the fact I'm a freshman, I have many friends that are already in marching band, or as we normally call it, brigade. Today is my first day with the TCHS Blue Devil Brigade. And from what I've heard, the head director, Mr. Savage, lives up to his name. He is supposedly crazy and the only reason you should be away from practice is illness or death in the family. The only way you should miss a football game or competition is death. Your own death. And if you miss it for any reason other than that, you'll find out what death is like, because he'll kill you. So naturally, I'm terrified.  
  
As we pull up, a bunch of my friends are standing outside the band room waiting on me. I get out of the car, grad my instrument and Gatorade, and then.I end up in a pile of female, freshmen woodwinds. There are two flutes (both blonde), 6 clarinets, and a saxophone. It finally takes two sophomore mellophones and a sophomore saxophone to get me out of it. After about twenty minutes we are out on the field. Mr. Leonard, our drill writer, is leading the morning warm-up. So, we do our stretches and then we do smilies. Smilies are finger limbering exercises. It's pretty much the same thing as spirit fingers, only band style. We normally do a ballerina smilie, a gorilla smilie, and a couple of others. Then Mr. Leonard does the over and under. This consists of moving your arms out as far as you can, then putting them in the weirdest angles possible, and finally ending up with your left hand doing the smilie over you right. Then we run a lap and get into basic block. I know you don't won't to hear all the boring details of doing slides and flanks and all those fun things we have to do in the morning, so I'm gonna go ahead and skip to lunch.  
  
Lunch is always what brigade people look forward to. I sat with Jennifer, a flute named Breanna, a saxophone named Heather, two clarinets named Rebecca and Amanda, and a mellophone named David. Now if you're in marching band, then you obviously know that most of the sophomore guys are the most perverted people on the face of the earth. You also know that it's about ten times worse if they are in band as well. Well, at lunch we normally get bananas. So you can probably imagine some of the horror of sitting with David and having bananas with you.  
  
"Where are the walnut muffins?" Breanna asked me the first day.  
  
"Over by the door."  
  
"Oh. Ok." She walked up and grabbed some, came back and started arranging them into interesting patterns because they were too hard to eat.  
  
"What kind of muffins are those?" David asked.  
  
"Walnut." I answered warily, knowing what was coming.  
  
He arranged the muffins behind the banana and said "Ta Da! Nuts and Bananas!" And that, of course, isn't the only thing that was done. Normally we get straws with our spoons, so being bored; we would put the straws in our bananas and try to see what we could get to come out of the straw. Nothing ever came out, but it was funny to see someone turn red trying to get juice out of the banana.  
  
Lunch lasts an hour, so we normally have twenty minutes to ourselves. Well, time passes slowly and we can't leave campus, so we invented a game. The Hat Game was originated by me. Its boys against girls. All you do is steal someone's hat and run while trying to keep your own hat. The person with their hat and someone else at the same time wins. And you can join in the game at anytime.  
  
Well, I'm the fastest runner out of all the freshmen, so I was pretty good at this game. Yet, there was only one guy that could keep up with me. His name was Stacey. I could barely catch up with him sometimes. Well, he stole Breanna's hat. So naturally, she came to me and I took off after him. We play this game in the auditorium, which is right down the hall from the band room. One of the rules is no running, but the band directors don't care as long as we don't horseplay around our trophy case. Anyhow, I chased Stacey until we got in front of the stage. Then I tackled him and sat on him until he gave me the hat. I sat there for a good five or ten minutes, threatening Stacey, until Mr. Savage walked in. He took one look at us, said "I'm not gonna ask.", and walked out.  
  
So we went onto the field and got our first pages for drill. I ended up standing in between Stacey and Amanda and behind a drummer, Josh Boyd. (In brigade, we have 3 Joshes. Josh Boyd, Josh Marino, and Josh King. They're all in percussion. To make things simple, we call them by their last names.) Well, Boyd is crazy. And he loves to make girls blush. Well, he couldn't get through to me, so he did the only thing he could. He mooned me. I saw flesh. Then to top things off, Jason a.k.a. Yogi, ran by in a bear suit.  
  
Yep! Just a normal day at band camp!  
  
Next Chapter: Last Day of Band Camp! Author's Note: Yes, smilies are real and yes there are 3 Joshes in brigade. And yes, this is all true. 


End file.
